Trick Play Kirihara Style
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi NiouKiri] Yagyuu isn't here today! Kirihara, poor poor Kirihara. Written by Shr0omx3 and me.


Trick Play Kirihara Style

* * *

It was a regular Rikkaidai day, except Niou was pacing around the locker room. Pretty soon, he would probably make a hole in the ground...

Akaya, who had just finished his practice match, entered the locker rooms and bumped into the still pacing Niou.

"N-niou-sempai?"

Niou was too busy pacing to hear his kouhai talk.

"NIOU-SEMPAI!" Akaya cried.

Niou snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, Akaya. What do you want?"

"Walk anymore and you'll make a hole in the floor, sempai. What's with you today?"

"Yagyuu!" Niou cried.

"E-excuse me? What about Yagyuu-sempai?"

"I mean, WHERE'S YAGYUU?!" Niou shouted. He shook Akaya while shouting, "WHERE IS YAGYUU?!"

"Yagyuu-sempai? He's on that trip, remember?"

"Trip?"

_"Niou-kun, I'm going on a trip with my parents next week. So I won't be here. I'm telling you this so you won't freak out again." Yagyuu said._

_Niou turned the page to his book. "Yeah... whatever."_

"I don't remember him telling me anything." Niou said.

"Well, Yagyuu-sempai isn't here."

Niou thought for a moment. Then a great idea hit him. He told Akaya to wait a moment, then he ran off somewhere. A moment later, he came back with a wig and glasses.

"What are you going to do with _that?!_" Akaya asked.

Niou tossed the wig to Akaya and gave him the glasses.

"Be Yagyuu today."

"But why me?"

Niou glared at him. "Be Yagyuu or else."

"... ok." Akaya replied.

* * *

"Niou, is that...?" Marui pointed to the shorter Yagyuu behind Niou.

"Don't ask." The short Yagyuu said.

Marui tried to hold back his laughter. "I won't, _Yagyuu_."

'Yagyuu' glared at Marui.

Niou held Kirihara back. "Yagyuu." he sneered. "It's no good attacking other people"

Kirihara gave him a look that said, "I-hate-you-please-die." While Marui was cracking up.

"Yagyuu! Let's go get some ice cream!" Niou grabbed Kirihara's arm and and left.

As the two were walking to the ice cream parlor, Kirihara kept tripping over various things.

"How does Yagyuu-sempai manage to walk in these?!" Kirihara said angrily ripping the glasses off his face.

"Maa...my dear kouhai that's a secret."

"You didn't even answer my question."

"I'm not Yagyuu am I?"

"But you play tennis in these!"

Niou ignored the remark. He dragged 'Yagyuu' into a tricks shop. "In here!"

"Niou-sempai! I thought we were going to get ice cream!"

"Yeah. But look!" Niou pointed at a sign. "Some new stuff came out today! We can try it out on fukubuchou and the others!"

Kirihara started to grumble to himself. Why did he have to be stuck with this weirdo?

Five minutes later, they left the store with an extremely evil looking Niou and an annoyed Kirihara/Yagyuu.

"Look at this!" Niou said holding up a weird misshappen thing. "We can try this out on fukubuchou! I can't wait to see his face." and he snickered. Like an evil person.

Before Niou could say anything else more evil, Kirihara/Yagyuu dragged him into the ice cream parlor. It took a while to get their ice cream because they were arguing over who paid. Kirihara said annoyed that a sempai ALWAYS treats his kouhai and Niou reasoned that since he was 'Yagyuu' and a gentleman it was reasonable that Kirihara paid.

And so, Kirihara/Yagyuu grumpliy paid for the ice cream with a pleased Niou. Kirihara had chocolate chip and Niou had coffee.

"Thank you my dear, dear kouhai." Niou said taking in a spoonful of ice cream. "I should thank you..." and a mischievious glint appeared.

"Don't go thr-" Kirihara was cut off by Niou's lips smashing into his. He could taste the coffee and the chocolate chip mixing.

Niou pulled away from a blushing Kirihara. Even with Yagyuu's glasses and wig, you could tell it was Kirihara anyways. "And that. Is my 'thank you'."

Akaya stood there frozen to the spot. The ice cream started to melt.

Niou smirked. "This is all you can say or do?"

Akaya shook his head. "Niou-sempai! If this is the way you say thanks then you can keep it!!"

Niou chuckled a bit. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"I DIDN'T."

"Really now, _Yagyuu_."

"I DIDN'T!!!"

* * *

An: Well that's then end of the brain fart. Feel free to comment. Credits also go to Shr0omx3 for part of the story. She wrote it! 


End file.
